Vengence is Mine
by vadess40
Summary: Sequel of "Flames of Old." Revan has fallen to the darkside again, potentially broken up with her lifemate, and could destroy everything she's built over the past 300 years, unless Mian Ariel, Revan's only surviving and most trusted general from the Mandalorian Wars, with the help of the deviant members of the Dulovic household can shine a light into the darkness of chaos.
1. Chapter 1

The beach was cold and dark. She knew she should be getting inside soon. However, it was only by swinging her lightsabers around and practicing that she was able to think most clearly. Many things transpired in the galaxy while she remained on the Unknown World to guard the temple,- a galaxy she feels might be time to revisit again.

Revan has fallen. As Malak said many centuries ago, the balance tipped the other way. From what Mian remembers about Revan during the Mandalorian Wars, she was naturally concerned. _What I can't understand is why Revan allowed herself to give in over something so stupid?_ The stupidity of some of the people she encounters truly knows no bounds. Hopefully the lightside dwelling within some of them will curb this stupidity.

Mian laughs to herself. She forgot one of them has been using the darkside for awhile. Might be sometime before he taps into his lighter half. But still this whole situation has no excuses... Yet, Chacelnia still dropped by to ask her for help... _Why must I chase after Revan again? Perhaps I should let her get out of the whole she dug herself?_ Mian shook her head as she walked back to the Unknown World's Temple.

As much as she wanted to, she couldn't walk away from Revan now. _Revan is already sinking her teeth into all of those people closests to her? I can't let that happen,_ she thought to herself. The Revan of the Mandalorian Wars knew how to manipulate people to do her dirty work. The only people she could never crack were Mian and Malak- hence why they both ended up as her most trusted generals.

From what Chalcenia described of Dunamis in her message, he seems to be a Sith of extremes. He wants to be a good father but disregards 4 of his children; goes on murderous rampages based on little information, and then speaks with compassion when he hears that she was abused by her family because she loves Serea. _Well,_ she thinks, _if he's capable of love, then he cannot be all bad. Too bad Sinda couldn't figure that one out before she formulated her 'evil plot.' I wonder if she knows it has fallen flat?_

Speaking of Sinda, Mian went over what was to be done with this very angry twi'lek. Serea wants Sinda dead. Dunamis agreed to kill her and silence her offspring. _What if Revan's plan is to get Dunamis to kill her, regardless of choice?_ Mian thinks to herself. It was amazing and terrifying what Revan got people to do _What if this "ally" of hers is no more than some pawn in one of her stupid games? I will not allow that to happen._

She went to Chalcenia's and asked, "Chal, where is Dunamis now?"

Chalcenia replied, "As far as I know, still on Ilum. Why?"

Mian replied, "No reason. Serea might not approve-"

Chalcenia muttered, "Oh, who cares what that little bitch approves of?"

Mian replied, "Obviously not me, as I'm leaving the Unknown World."

Mian landed the Ebon Hawk in a neutral area on Ilum that was close enough to the Imperial base. Instinctively she cut herself from the force so no Sith would be alerted to her arrival, including the man she was looking for. From quickly inspecting Malgus' ruins, she deduced that anything and everything there was utterly wasted- including Dunamis' ship, hence why he is still stranded here.

_Perhaps I can offer to give him a lift_, she thought to herself as she approached the base. She searched the entire place up and down twice. She feared she might've missed him until she overheard someone getting threatened. Bingo, she thought as she came closer to overhear the conversation and wait until the right moment to intervene.

_Now to get off this frozen wasteland_, Dunamis thought as he walked toward the hangers looking for his ship. _Now where did I park my ship?_

Mian had to stifle a laugh. _Oh dear, he doesn't know that his ship is kind of disintegrated..._ She walks up to him and says, "Hello, handsome, do you need a lift somewhere?"

"Mian? What are you doing here?" Dunamis reached for his lightsaber not knowing if she came to help or kill.

"I'm surprised you remember my name, Dunamis. It's been sometime. Relax, I'm not here to harm you, if that's why you reached for your weapon," she continued, "I'm here to get you off Ilum"

"I'm good with names," he paused,"Why do I need your help? If I can't find my ship I could just can take one of these ships," Dunamis spat.

Mian smiled, "I'm sure you could but it's everyday you get to say you rode on the Ebon Hawk. Besides, I think your ship got totaled during the fighting," she looks him up and down, "and I brought you some armour that does not have anymore holes in it then it needs to."

Dunamis paused for a few seconds,"My crew- What happened to them?!"

Mian replied, "I'm not sure... What I do know is that before you left for here, you went on a bit of rampage. I'm not sure whether your crew survived that and/or the battle."

Dunamis took a deep sigh,"Okay well where is the Ebon Hawk?"

"Follow me," she said, "And don't bother talking to me telepathically as I cut myself off from the force in order to not alert anyone to my presence here... including Revan."

Dunamis followed Mian to the Hawk."This is your ship? I'm surprised it can fly," he laughed.

Mian turned to him and looked at his damaged armour. "And I'm amazed that armour of yours can taste battle," she commented, "No matter, I brought some that's even better than the piles of junk they sell on the fleet."

Dunamis smirked, "Thanks for giving me your ship, You don't expect me to share it with you do you?" He walked towards the ship leaving Mian behind him.

Mian laughed, "Of course not! Would now be a good time to tell you I voice-locked everything?"

Dunamis turned around glaring at Mian with hate filled eyes,"Open the ship or I'll destroy it."

Quickly she ran up to an animal that wandered up to them and crushed its neck. The stench of death re-awakened her to the force. She walked back to Dunamis smiling, "Hmmm... If we're gonna be stuck with one another for all eternity, you'll have to work on your people skills. But atleast I now I know that you REALLY don't like things getting in your way. I'll unlock the ship but you're taking me with you!"

"Then I'll just take a different ship, after destroying yours. You aren't coming with me and you aren't going to follow me," He said.

"Destroy this ship and you'll have no way of getting to Coruscant, which is where your ex-girlfriend and oldest son are going," she said, "And you'll have no way of standing up to her abilities as you're armour is no stronger than glass."

"Coruscant? Fine," He said as he walked up to the ship.

Mian followed behind and said, "Well... Good. Just so you know, being flexible is always a good trait to have when your life has stretched on to forever."

On board, Mian set the Ebon Hawk's course for Coruscant and then said, "I'm sure you'll find everything a handsome and tough juggernaut like you needs. Would you join me on the bridge as I should prep you for venturing to the Republic capital."

"I don't need to be prepped. I'll be in the sick bay and I suggest you leave me be," He snapped before walking off.

Mian shook her head while walking to the bridge, "Oh yeah, Chal, I should so get set up with him after whoever he's married to kicks it- _Not!_ With him kicking around, eternity just got even longer."

Dunamis sat down on a bed in the sick bay, _If Vette is dead I don't know what I'll do_. He looked at his armour. _Did Mian say she had armour for me?_ He walked back to the bridge took a deep sigh then asked,"Did you say you have a new set of armour for me?"

Mian jumped at the voice. "Oh, you scared me. Not used to having a guest on the Ebon Hawk. Yes, its' in the cargo hold I believe."

He asked, "Did you get it from my estate?"

"No," she said, "I'll never set a foot back on Korriban again. This is high class Rakata armour. It fuses the force into technology. Normally I'd be cautious giving it to people, but I think you have enough control and mastery of the dark side to be able to wield them effectively."

"Oh, Okay," he said as he walked to the cargo hold.

Dunamis puts on the new set of armour, _Well this will do until I get a new set of my regular armour style_. He walked back to the sick bay to plan the death of Sinda and Durgoth.

As Mian watches him leave, she shouts, "Your welcome!"

She turns to look out the viewport and talks to herself quietly, "So, he loves Vette.. A darkside user who is capable of love. I thought they were history when Sion breathed his last! Well, lets hope Revan doesn't chip that aspect away from him, like so many Jedi, Sith, and soldierrs did under her care all those centuries ago."

She gets up to go practice her dueling and then remembers he's changing in the cargo hold. _Oh damn! That's the best place to practice duelling... I guess I'll go to the crew quarters._ At the crew quarters she began to get into her usual routine... of practicing for hours, forgetting that she even has a guest on board. _I should probably be a better host... after __**one**__ more saber technique practice, she thinks to herself. _

She breathes for a bit and stretches out her senses. _Oh, finally, he's out of the cargo hold! I can go practice there!_ She quickly runs to the cargo hold, pausing briefly at the med bay to grab water. She turns and jumps at the guest who was in there. Normally someone would be a bit self conscious, given that she is a gal who is dripping sweat in workout clothes designed for fluid movement in front of a male, but not Mian. She just drinks some water and says in a panting voice, "Huh... I forgot you were here. You're almost as quiet as Kreia! That armour looks good on you, by the way. You should wear it more often," before running to the cargo hold to keep practicing her saber. She doesn't even wait for her guest's response.

Her failure to wait was probably a good thing as _She's a weird one_, is what he thought while shaking his head.

A couple hours later they arrived on Coruscant; however, Mian didn't notice it until she looked out a window 5min after officially arriving. _Oh shit, he doesn't know what to do yet!_

She runs out of the cargo hold towards the med bay and gets there just before Dunamis is about to leave and says, "Ok, Dunamis, we need a plan as Coruscant is too big to look everywhere. First, you need to be discreet when you disembark. Second, this ISN'T the Empire, so pretend to be a reasonable citizen. I'd say modeled, but that would be too much. Third, we're just here to find your ex and her kid, kill them, and then leave... You got all that, honey? By the way, the shower is kind of in here and I'd like to use it before I go anywhere, as you can clearly see- but NOT too clearly- that I'm very sweaty and need to make myself more presentable. So, kindly vacate the premises ASAP. Shoo! Shoo!"

Dunamis glares at her before leaving and thinks, _Bark orders at me again and I might not listen._ He walked out of the spaceport and onto the streets thinking of where to find Durgoth. _I need to find a Hutt, he'd have some intel on my son, the kid loves working for the slime balls._

Then he felt Mian in his head, _If you go to the Old Galactic Market, a Hutt runs a cantina there. Oh and if you don't listen, I wish you all the luck finding those two from a Republic jail cell..._

Dunamis headed to the Cantina. He yelled, "Where is the Hutt!" He looked around, but before he could find the hutt, he saw his son Durgoth at the bar. _I've got you now_, He thought.

"Dunamis?" Durgoth said shocked seeing him there.

"Yes it's me, and you are going to do what something for me or I'll kill Sinda," He threatened.

"Don't hurt her I'll do whatever you want me to," Durgoth pleaded.

"I need you to die," Dunamis said as he drew his lightsaber and threw it toward Durgoth.


	2. Chapter 2

" I'm now a free man! Another round on me," Shouted Arrunet.

The cantina roared with cheers and laughter. _I finally got the old man out of my hair_, He thought as he smirked and looked over at his brother and sister across the table. "What's with you guys? We don't have a Darth hunting us down anymore. He was never really our father; I mean he was our biological, but he never loved us nor cared for us," he said as he finished his sixth shot of Corellian whiskey.

"I know why you are happy Arrunet," Surn paused and sipped on his gorksin ale,"but I don't think we should celebrate his death."

Alfirin brooded over her Ale, keeping a watchful eye over the rowdy cantina. "I'd like to celebrate with you, but I can't shake the feeling that something isn't right," she added, "Besides, even if he was a terrible person, he's still our father. Celebrating his death just doesn't sit well with me."

"You guys are no fun, I don't know why I bring you along. I'm going to find someone that isn't depressed to drink with," Arrunet said before getting up and walking towards the bar.

"Hey! I am not depressed, just concerned. There's something odd in the force and I don't know what it is. I'm glad you're happy!" Alfirin smiled at Arrunet.

Before Arrunet could speak a Mirilian accidentally bumped into him. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said, "I hope I didn't spill your drink. If so, I'll get you another one."

"Watch where you're going," Arrunet barked while shoving the Mirilian out of the way.

The woman said, "Hey, watch it! This is why I almost never go to bars..."

"What's gotten into him?" Surn asked Alfirin.

"Just ignore him, he'll cool off eventually," she said as she sipped her drink.

The Mirilian turned to Surn and Alfirin and said, "Oh, are you with him? I didn't spill his drink did I? As I said, I can buy him another one."

"I think he's had quite enough already now that I see how unsteady he is on his feet," Alfirin noted.

Surn asked,"You think we should take him back to his ship? I've seen him in worse shape before but he never gets this pissed off."

The newcomer said, "You guys can come to my ship, if you like. This is all my fault, anyway."

Alfirin looked at her two brothers and shrugged, "Up to you guys."

" I think I'll stay here and watch Arrunet, make sure he doesn't get himself killed," Surn said nervously.

The woman said, "I was referring to you, the Jedi Master with you, and Arrunet."

Alfirin smiled, "I'm no master. Just a humble sage of the order."

Arrunet looked over at his siblings, _What the hell are they doing now?_ He walked out of the cantina after finishing off his corellian whiskey.

"Great! He's going to get himself lost," Surn said while getting up and chasing down Arrunet.

"Don't mind them, Arrunet does whatever he wants, Surn and I try to stop him from causing too much mayhem. It's his turn to deal with Arrunet's shenanigans. I don't believe I introduced myself. My name is Alfirin."

The woman bowed, "It's a pleasure. I'm Empeerass. My ship is only a 5min walk away. When Surn finds Arrunet, you can all come aboard it. You know, I'm amazed at Arruent. Most guys in a bar, almost immediately start flirting with me, regardless of whether I'm just sitting, in a conversation, heading to the refresher."

Alfirin grinned to herself, "This is rather unusual for him. He usually hits on anything female and living. I wonder what's eating him?"

Empeerass suggests, "He realized he's broke after buying everybody a drink?"

"Heh, maybe!" Alfirin laughed.

Empeerass asked, "So... is one of them your boyfriend or...?"

"No, they're my brothers. I grew up with Arrunet, the pureblood, and only met Surn later. We have a very interesting family history."

Empeerass raised an eyebrow, "A pureblood, a human,and a chiss are related to each other by blood?"

"Like I said, interesting family history."

Empeerass laughed, "You can say that again! I can't even figure out who the common denominator is."

"Human is but it gets covered up by the alien bloods."

"Well," the Mirilian said, "Lets go outside and see if we can find both your wayward siblings? Who knows, they might be walking to my ship."

"Alright then," Alfirin said as she finished off her drink and made to leave.

Surn came running back toward Alfirin and Empeerass,"I can't find Arrunet."

Alfirin looked at him with concern. "I'll see if I can sense him," she closed her eyes and reached out with the force, "I think I can feel him...AGH!" She fell to the ground clutching her head.

Empeerass quickly bent down and said, "What's wrong Alfirin?!"

She quickly calls her ally, "Jorgan, come to my current location and get the Jedi I am with onto my ship- that's an order!"

Alfirin rubbed her temples and groaned. "There was a disturbance in the force. I felt another of our siblings snuffed out, not sure who."

"Arrunet?!" Surn exclaimed.

Empeerass looked up and said, "Calm down, Surn. Last thing we need is chaos on our part."

"It isn't Arrunet, he just left on his starship, this echoed from far off."

Empeerass said, "Do you know who or even better, where?"

Alfirin replied, "I sense a planet near the galactic core, but the specific sibling is a blurr."

Before Empeerass could reply, her communicator went off. She quickly walked away to answer. A Nagai Jedi appeared before her. Empeerass smiled and said, "Hey Mian, what's up?"

Mian replied, "Well... I'm in a bit of a sticky situation and I need your help with it."

Empeerass replied, "Tell me is this about a murder that happened on the core worlds?"

Mian dropped her jaw, "Yes... How did you know?"

Empeerass replied, "Alfirin, an acquaintance of Serea, sensed the death of one of her sibling's near the core."

Mian took her palm to her face and shook her head. "Oh, this man is more trouble than he's worth! If they sensed it, then the kids at his estate sensed it too."

Empeerass said, "How shall I proceed?"

Mian thought for a moment and said, "Well... bring the kids to Coruscant. Clearly I can't look after their dad solo."

Empeerass nodded, "At once, Mian."

Empeerass turned around to see Surn standing a few centimeters away with his arms crossed. She said, "So... you're the Imperial Agent? Well, you can't be a spy and not know how to eavesdrop."

"Coruscant?" Surn paused," I'm not going there."

Empeerass paced back and forth. "Of course not," she replied, "it'd be too risky for you... However, Alifirin and/or Arruent could go there."

"So I go to Korriban?" He asked."That's not much better," he shrugged.

Empeerass, "The person who killed your brother... clearly needs an army to be subdued, preferably one that is a bit stronger than all of my comrades on Coruscant. Your job will be to stay in orbit over Coruscant and ensure the murderer doesn't leave without us... Well, without Mian, anyway."

"I guess I can do that," he sighed,"I'll head there now."

Empeerass stepped in front of him and said, "Surn, wait! You'll have to go on my ship. The Pubs will never let you get clearance without the right codes. My ship has those codes. So, you adn Alfirin will just have to hitch a ride with me. Perhaps we can rendezvous with Arrunet on Coruscant?"

"Okay, we'll come along," he said.

"Come on, then," Empeerass said, "Mian is running out of time."


End file.
